othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Claims List
A claim is esseasntially the GameFAQs equivalent of an exclusive MAI WAIFU. There's no truly serious point to them, but they are SERIOUS BUSINESS; contests over claims may involve near bans for the users involved. A claim is a gigantic step below the insanity of having a dedicated waifu that you worship on a daily basis and buy chocolates for. By definition, a claim should be a restrained and most importantly, platonic, appreciation of a character. {C}See the Waifu article for waifus. Criticisms Many consider Claims utterly pointless, nothing more than an attempt at ego boosting for someone who enjoys a character very much. This is heavily due to the fact that claims do absolutely nothing except allow the person to have exclusive rights to putting a character's name in their sig, under the word "claim". People can still freely discuss, talk about, refer to in sexual matters, and fap to characters people have claimed, relegating Claims List to "pathetic" or "pitiable" levels. Users and Their Claims *'Akito_Kinomoto:' Airi Sena (Mashiro-Iro Symphony) *'americancheeze': Midori Hibiki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga) *'SlashRebelXD/Falleren/Silvery': His whole harem. *'AndyLovesCirno:' Maria Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni), Asmodeus (Umineko no Naku Koro ni), Dlanor A. Knox (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) Hanyuu (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni), Satori Komeiji (Touhou) *'animeboi224: '''Amae Koromo (Saki) *[[Arcane Spiezer|'Arcane Spiezer']]':' Merle (Escaflowne) *[[BahamutX978|'BahamutX978']]':' Asuka Langley Soryu (Evangelion), Soi Fon, Riruka Dokugamine (Bleach), Kallen Kozuki (Geass), Aki Izayoi (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds), Asuka Tenjoin, Yubel (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *'Bako Ikporamee': Yin (Darker than Black), Disc (Needless) , Kotori (Idolmaster) *'B'''elall: Q-Feuille (Kiddy girl-and) *'BlackAce00:' Sonia Strumm (MegaMan Starforce), Haru Miura (reborn!) *[[blackrider76|'blackrider76']]:''' Hinagiku Katsura (Hayate no Gotoku), Sakuya Izayoi(Touhou), Jun Watarase (Happiness!), Ryouko Ookami (Ookami-sansomeshit) *BobTDonut:' Karuta Roromiya (Boku x Inu SS) *'Byzantine Kirby:' Kaede Nagase (Negima!) *C_Jester99: Shion (Xenosaga), Tira (Soul Calibur), Amy (Soul Calibur), Viki (Suikoden), Isabel (suikoden V), Zazie Rainyday (Mahou Sensei Negima) *'CalciferX85::Lt. Commander Yuriko Star (the Irresponsible Captain Tylor) *'''Chaosinferno825: Yue Ayase (Mahou Sensei Negima) *'cloudstrife2345': Lain Iwakura (Serial Experiments Lain) *'CloudvsTidus4Life:' Aisaka Taiga (ToraDora!), Serena (Sailor Moon) *'CobaltBlitz': Adult Hiiragi-chan (Hanamaru Kindergarten), Hitagi Senjogahara!!!!! (Bakemonogatari), Holo/Horo (Spice & Wolf), Mari Illustrious Makinami (NGE: Rebuild) *'Cryptospuridium:' Dokuro Mitsukai (Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan), Kurumu Kurono (Rosario+Vampire), Yui Kotegawa, Lala Satalin Deviluke (To-LOVE-Ru), Dizzy (Guilty Gear), Noel Vermillion (Blazblue: Calamity Trigger), and all the girls from Shuffle!, even Kareha and Ama. That seems fair :) *'CubeKnight': Belldandy (Ah! My Goddess) *[http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/Dark5009 Dark5009]:' Yomi Isayama (Ga-Rei/Ga-Rei Zero), Rikka Takanashi (Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!), Mitsuki Nase (Kyoukai no Kanata), Mirai Kuriyama (Kyoukai no Kanata), Yuuko Kanoe (Tasogare x Otome x Amnesia), Erio Touwa (Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko), Noe Isurugi (True Tears), Tsubasa Hanekawa, Tsukihi Araragi, Karen Araragi (Bakemonogatari/Nisemonogatari), Ami Kawashima (Toradora!), Natsume/Sabrina (Pokemon HG/SS), Mai Sawaguchi, Reo Kawamura (Sono Hanabira Ni Kuchizuke Wo), Tsugumi, Hare Menjou, Inori Yuzuriha (Guilty Crown), Kobato Hasegawa (Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai), Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword), Ichika Takatsuki, Kanna Tanigawa (Ano Natsu de Matteru), Ririchiyo Shirakiin (Inu x Boku SS), Yomi Takanashi/Dead Master (Black Rock Shooter) *'Darksupersayingoten: ?? *'Darkness_Heir: '''Sheryl Nome (Macross Frontier), Rouge (Basquash!) *'DeSeiks:' Ferris Eris (The Legend of the Legendary Heroes), Houki Sinonono (IS: Infinite Stratos), Eucliwood Hellscythe (Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?), Arika Anarchia Entheofushia (Negima!) *'DoomtrainGF:' Chouun "Sei" Shiryuu (Koihime Musou), Motochika Chousokabe (Sengoku Basara) *'Dusk_Thanatos:' Kohaku (Tsukihime) *[http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/Eab1990 '''Eab1990']:' Coco Yagami (Ever17) *'echo_effect89: Ku Fei (Mahou Sensei Negima), Segawa Izumi (Hayate no Gotoku), Chiba Kirino (Bamboo Blade) *'emiily6': Inuyasha (Inuyasha) *'Enclosure:' Chisame Hasegawa (Negima), Yamamoto Isoroku (Sengoku Rance), Ayra (Fire Emblem 4) *'Eta_warrior:' Shiro Emiya (Fate/Stay Night), Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) and Kyon (TMoSH). *[[Falco777|'Falco777']]:' Takako Ayase & Shiori Tsukishima (Midori no Hibi), Niina Isokawa (Tonagura), Tsumugi Kotobuki & Jun Suzuki (K-ON!), Kuroko Shirai, Mikoto Misaka & all of her MISAKA clones (A Certain Magical Index/Scientific Railgun), Anastasia Misutina (They are my Noble Masters), Mikan Yuuki, Haruna Sairenji, Nana Asta Deviluke & Momo Velia Deviluke (To Love-Ru), Mikazuki Kiryu & Riko Suminoe (Kiss X Sis), Chiho & Chise Mihara (Kobato.), Chise Umenomori (Mayoi Neko Overrun!), Mayumi Thyme (Shuffle!), Yukie Mayuzumi, Christiane Friedrich, Kazuko Kawakami & Kokoro Fushikawa (Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!), Kyouya (Oretachi ni Tsubasa wa Nai), Yukikaze Panettone (Dog Days), Katsuragi (Senran Kagura), Rinko Iori & China Kousaka (Gundam Build Fighters), Tama Sakai (D-Frag!) *'FinalHuitzil: Yukiko Amagi (P4), Margaret (P4) *'FFXFool': Makoto (Kanon) *'Gamefan7:' Noriko Takaya (Top wo Nerae! Gunbuster) *'guitarman170': Iori Yoshizuki (I"s) *'HeartBreakKid25' : Ushiromiya Jessica (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *'hideto': Chochanna "Dem Buns girl" (Wakfu), Iris/Ayame (Ace Attorney/Gyakuen Saiban), Cirucci Thunderwitch (Bleach), Kūkaku Shiba (Bleach), Attractive females on OT (Real Life) *'Hikari_Sword: '''Erica (Malicious), Hinako Shirai (Blue Reflection), Ionasal.kkll.Preciel (Ar Nosurge), Lady Hayakawa (Samurai Warriors), Fie (Trails of Cold Steel), Miriam (Bloodstained), Eve Code Nemesis/Ultimate (Elsword), Inquisitor/Hellkite (Dungeon Fighter Online), Dragon Force Wendy (Fairy Tail), Maiden with Eyes of Blue (Yu-Gi-Oh) *[[Holeymeister|'Holeymeister']]':' Kaorin (Azumanga Daioh), Reisen Udongein Inaba (Touhou), Yukiho Hagiwara, Yayoi Takatsuki, Haruka Amami, Hibiki Ganaha (iDOLM@STER), Takeshi Kuranari, Sara Matsunaga (Ever17), Morita Kenichi (Sharin no Kuni), Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima) *'IhatethisCPU: Koyomi Mizuhara (Azumanga Daioh), Triela (Gunslinger Girl), Lucius (FE7), Li Kohran, Kanna Kirishima, (Sakura Taisen series), Ino Yamanaka (Naruto), Rei Ayanami (NGE: Nobody Dies. That's right. Fanfic version, dirtbags!) *'''ihatethisshow: Hana Oshiroi(Ben-to) Nanaka Haibara(The world God only Knows) Fran Madaraki( Franken Fran) KotoOF THEM (Kyousogiga) Yoshinoya sensei (hidamari sketch) *'Impossible: '''Celty Sturluson (Durarara!!), Ushiromiya Lion (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) (Yes, I'm willing to take that chance) *Intern3st: Louise Françoise (Zero no Tsukaima) *'IzualUrashima:' Shinobu Maehara (Love Hina), Fujibayashi Ryou (Clannad), Sakagami Tomoyo (Clannad), Taneshima Popla (Working!!), Hanako Ikezawa (Katawa Shoujo) *'kurtfisto:' Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad), Kay Faraday/Ichijou Mikumo (Ace Attorney Investigations) *[[Kurtsoft|'Kurtsoft']]':' Hisui (tsukihime) *'lamdakastel': Frederica Bernkastel and Lambdadelta (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *'Legends Kuja': Konoka Konoe (Negima) *[[Liberal Degenerate|'Liberal Degenerate']]':' Nobody, cause claims are for lamers. *'Lightsnake': Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach), Urd (Ah! My Goddess), Every non-loli, non psycho from Claymore, Villetta Nu (Code Geass), Mitarashi Anko (Naruto), Riza Hawkeye (FMA), Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop), Arshes Nei (Bastard!), Balsa (Moribito), Naga (Slayers), Rin and Makie (Blade of the Immortal), Revy (Black Lagoon), Kasuga (Sengoku Basara). *'lilchao': Furude Rika (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *'LillySatou: Lilly Satou (Katawa Shoujo), Asami Iwasawa (Angel Beats!) *'Loki: '''Fenris Fenrir (Ragnarok) *[[mario2000|'mario2000]]:' Lina Inverse (Slayers) *Meganium7: Miyako (Hidamari Sketch) *'Miral_Nocturne: Noumi Kudryavka (Little Busters!) *'Mister_Feeny: '''November 11 (Darker than Black), Lion (Lion) *'mogar002/Lord_Mogar: Sunohara Mei (Clannad), Chrome Dokuro (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Nepgear (Hyperdimension Neptunia), Asagi Asagiri (Disgaea) *'''motsinaction: Lucifer (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *'MSN_06S_Sinanju: '''MSN-06S Sinanju (Gundam Unicorn) *'Negima15:' Sara Matsunaga (Ever17), Satoko Hojo (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *'NejiWannabe': Hei (Darker Than Black), Sam (Supernatural), Dean (Supernatural) *'Nyangasm': Suwako Moriya (Touhou), Kanako Yasaka (Touhou), Kazumi Schlierenzauer (Brynhildr), Kana Tachibana (Brynhildr), Kotomi Tsuda (Seitokai Yakuindomo), Uomi-san (Seitokai Yakuindomo) *'Nytemare457: Misaki Ayuzawa (Kaichou wa Maid-sama) *'omarssikins: '''Dita Liebely (Vandread), Tomoyo Daidouji (CCS), Yuno Gasai (Mirrai Nikki), Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad), Kanade Tachibana Tenshi (Angel Beats!) *'OneEyedDragon: Yui Hirasawa (K-On!), Shiina (Angel Beats!), Cecilia Alcott (Infinite Stratos), Adrian Andrews (Ace Attorney), Annette Maximillian (Freezing), Shino (Rune Factory 3), Maelstrom (Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?) why someone put a strikethrough... But okay, Seraphim (Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?) Yoshimoto Imagawa (Sengoku Otome: Momoiro Paradox), Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois (Dog Days), Hanna-Justina Mariseille (Strike Witches), Ajimu Najimi (Medaka Box), Goemon (Oda Nobuna no Yabou) *'ozoz_93:' Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto), Nozomi (Elfen Lied) *'Patio_Furniture: '''Ume Shiraume (Ben-To) *'pieisthebest:' Bianca (Rune Factory 1), Tabatha (Rune Factory 1) *'PingothD:' Kanna (Air) *'PsxGamer626': Nina Einstein (Code Geass) *'Pure_LionHeart:' Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail), Selnia "Drill" Iori Flameheart (Ladies Versus Butlers!) *'Queen of Lazy:' Marisa Kirisame(Touhou), Mina Hazuki(DtB2) *[[randomnameftw|'randomnameftw']]':' Haruhi Suzumiya *[[Regaro Ukiera|'Regaro_Ukiera']]':' Yumizuka "Sacchin" Satsuki (Tsukihime) *[[RiftBard|'RiftBard']]':' Hanawa Kaoru (Tamayura), Nagi Sanzenin (Hayate no Gotoku) *'Rin Tohsaka': Mac Arrowny (OT) *'Ryo82439:' Izaya Orihara (Durarara!!), Lancer (Fate/Stay Night), Jade Curtiss (Tales of the Abyss) *'sailorpete:' Hayate Yagami (Magical Girl Lyricanl Nanoha/A's/StikerS) *'SamuraiMike:' Kotomi Ichinose (Clannad) *'Sceptilesolarbeam: Haru Usami (G Senjou no Maou) *ScrappyDingo:' Mio Akiyama, Azusa Nakano (K-on!), Fate T. Harlaown, Nanoha Takamachi (Nanoha), Chie Satonaka, Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4), Elizabeth (Persona 3), Sena Kashiwazaki, Yozora Mikazuki (Boku wa Tomodachi), Yuki Nagato (Haruhi), Saber, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night), Kirino Kosaka, Ruri "Kuroneko" Goku (Oreimo), Laura Bodewig, Charlotte Dunois/Dunoa (Infinite Stratos), Kyoko Sakura, Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe, Homura Akemi (Madoka Magica), Rias Gremory (High School DxD), Miyuki Takara, Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star), Layla Malkal, C.C. (Code Geass), Rukia Kuchiki, Yoruichi Shihōin (Bleach), Juvia Loxar, Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail), Akiha Tohno (Tsukihime), Momoyo Kawakami (Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!), Nyaruko-san (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san), Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) *'Serjhe:' Vivio (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS), Remilia Scarlet (Touhou), Minato Nagase (Akane Iro ni Somaru Saka), Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Nadeko Sengoku (Bakemonogatari) *[[XXShadowZ2k6XX|'Shadow']]':' Freddie, Takashi Kamiyama (Cromartie High School), Kino (Kino's Journey). *'Shruikonn:' Miyu (Trinity Universe), Kanade Tachibana (Angel Beats!), Nanael (Queen's Blade), Eclair Martinozzi (Dog Days) *[[Smelly_Goomba|'Smelly_Goomba']]: Nagisa Furukawa (Clannad), Mafuyu Shiina (Seitokai no Ichizon) *'SSonic06:' Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi no NAku Koro ni), Botan (Yu Yu Hakusho), Vivi Nefeltari (One Piece), Mina-Dietlinde Wilcke (Strike Witches), Rin (Nagasarete Airanto) *'StarfishHeat:' Yuzumi Yuzuhara (Sengoku Rance) *'Starks: Souseiseki (Rozen Maiden), You Tanaka (Ever1) *'''ToiletPaper12: Akeno Himejima (High School DXD), Kotonoha Katsura (School Days), Amane Suou (Grisaia series)